


Fulfill The Promise

by taestylife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Auror Jeongguk, Auror Jimin, Aurors, Breaking Up & Making Up, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor Jeon Jungkook, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, M/M, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Post-Hogwarts, Promises, Slytherin Park Jimin (BTS), Swearing, a little bit of yoonjin, a little of enemies to friends, so basically it's an enemies to friends to lovers trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taestylife/pseuds/taestylife
Summary: “Let me help you, hyung. Let me help you fulfill your promise. We will make it happen,” Jeongguk take Jimin’s palm and kissing it.“After we fulfill yours, we’re going to fulfill my promise next, hyung. I’m going to get you back and make you the happiest man alive. Mark my words, hyung. I will get you back and never let go again."Or,In which newbie Auror Jeongguk got partnered with his first love (and his worst heart-break), Auror Jimin.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	Fulfill The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Harry Potter setting fic! And just in case, I used a LOT of names, places, and spells from the original HP story, so if there's something that confused you, try to search it on Google or you can ask me too! ^^
> 
> English isn't my first language, so please bear with me. I'm sorry if there're typos here. OH, and I put a link to the moodboard I made for the story too (idk why the add image tool can't work properly so I wrote the link instead T_____T)
> 
> Lastly, enjoy the ride!

[Moodboard](https://www.flickr.com/photos/186865998@N06/49504786612/in/dateposted-public/#)

Jeongguk checks himself one more time in the mirror. He thinks he already tidying up his hair for the hundredth time. Him being nervous is an understatement. Today is his first day as an Auror, his dream job since he was still 7 years old.

After he finished the Auror Training Program for three years, Jeongguk finally got the title as an Auror. It has been the most tiring years of his life, but it was worth it. Jeongguk finished the training with outstanding result, made him the best graduate and the most well-known soon-to-be Auror among other trainees, and even among the teachers too. The other trainees called him, “ _The Golden One_ ”.

To be honest, getting all the attention from his amazing talents never been new to him. Ever since he was a student in Hogwarts, people have been talking about him and his magnificent talents. Either in academic or sport, Jeongguk have been one of the greatest star in Hogwarts. _And there’s Jimin too_.

Jeongguk shake his head. Even at his most important day, _that name_ keep appearing in his mind.

Then he glance to his watch, it’s already 8 am so he need to be hurry. He take the pouch of his floo powder and walk straight into the fireplace. Taking some of the floo powder into his hands, he chant “Ministry of Magic”, and let the floo powder fall into the ground.

The green flames start to envelope him whole and the next time he blinks, he sees the Atrium of the Ministry in front of him. Jeongguk walk out from the fireplace and start to head tot the lift. The Atrium is crowded, wizards and witches passing each other to go to their own department, just another usual day in the Ministry.

After some minutes waiting in the line, Jeongguk finally manage to get in to the lift, then the lift start to going down. Jeongguk waits until he hears the second _ding_ , indicating he’s already in the second level of the Ministry. The witch from the speaker says out loud “ _Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement_ ”, then Jeongguk head out from the lift.

Jeongguk walks along the hallway until he sees the oak doors of the Auror Headquarter. He take a deep breath and then swing open the door.

The Auror Headquarter is a large open area divided into small cubicles, one for each Auror. He recognize some of the teachers from the Auror Training. Jeongguk walking past them with a smiles on his face. He heard some whispers behind him, people talking in a hush voice but still loud enough to reach his ears.

“ _It’s him_ ”, “ _The best graduate_ ”, “ _He’s really good with the defense and attack spells_ ”, “ _Heard the leader will give him a hard task even on his first day_ ” “ _Wonder is he as good as the title he got_ ”

“You must be the new most-talks-about Auror,” a witch said to him. She wears a long navy coat with a white turtleneck. Her hair is soft pink and she has a gentle yet powerful smiles on her face. She has a scar along her face, start from the corner of her left eye into the end of her chin, probably got it from a duel she had long time ago.

“Hello, I’m the leader of the Auror Headquarter, Eleanor Tonks.” she offered her hand and Jeongguk take it. “Nice to meet you, Mrs. Tonks. I’m Jeon Jeongguk.”

The witch made a _pft_ sound with her lips then let out a short laugh. “Please, just call me Lea,” she added.

Jeongguk smiles and agreed to the request, “Okay, Lea.”

The leader makes a sound of approval at that. “Not a slightest bit of awkwardness, I like you already.” she said and Jeongguk just laugh.

“Let’s go to my office.”

The two of them walk until the end of the main office. Jeongguk sees another oak door but smaller, a board hang at the door which says _Auror Leader_. Lea open the door and Jeongguk follow her after.

The room isn’t that big. At the center end of the room, there’s a table with lots of documents and papers stacked into a little tower. There’s a feather pen writing on its own at the said table, probably writing a report, Jeongguk thinks. There are plenty of book shelves at the side of the wall, and a fireplace too. There are two couches with wooden arms at the center of the room, with a coffee table between it.

“Please have a sit.” Lea said after she sit at one of the couch, then Jeongguk sit across her.

“You want some tea?” Lea asked, but before Jeongguk could answer Lea already let out her wand and tapped the coffee table with it. Two cups consist of steamed tea appear in front of them. Lea take one of the cup then drinks the tea.

“I heard a lot about you, and your talents,” she said after. Jeongguk look up to her and sees there’s a neutral expression on the witch’s face. “Never lose a duel. Know a lot of charms and spells that even my subordinates mayhaps don’t know. Great at transfiguration and herbology. Smart and perspective,”

Lea put her cup at the table and look straight at Jeongguk. “Even defeated the teachers, which is technically are Aurors.” she added.

“Hearing all those magnificent results, I think it’s only fair for me to give you one of the hardest task we have as your first case, right?” she asked rhetorically.

Her stare is intimidating, but Jeongguk never the one who give in easily.

“Of course, let me prove you how competent I am.” Jeongguk said with confidence.

Lea finally smiles and said, “Confident, I really do like you.”

“I’m sorry but I’m gay.” Jeongguk respond jokingly and Lea burst into a laugh. “And I’m married, you brat.” she said, showing her left ring finger. There’s a gold band ring on it, and Jeongguk smiles at that. “Glad to know that.” he added.

Lea scoffs and then she become serious again.

“The case you’re going to take is one of the longest and hardest case we, Aurors, are facing right now. It’s been years since we conducted the case, but the culprit always have his own way to get free from us. He had so much loyal followers, there were plenty times we got wrong wizards thinking it was him, turned out they were his spacegoats. He did almost everything; dark arts, breeding dark creatures, killed innocent wizards and witches, even muggles.” Lea explained.

“We didn’t know his name at first, he always went with an alias, leaving an X mark on the victims or the crime scenes, that’s why we called him the X back then. But 3 months ago, our best Auror, the one who lead this case, finally got his real name,” Lea said, there’s a proud smiles on her face, and Jeongguk would want to know who is this _Best Auror_ she mentioned before.

“The Auror who lead the case is a new one too, only a year old working here and he already made a really significant and amazing progress toward this case. And of course, he was the best graduate from his training too,” Lea look up to Jeongguk, “just like you.”

Jeongguk nods. The case seems hard but right now, he is eager to meet _this_ Auror.

“You’ll be working with him. He has some latter partners too, but no one is as capable as he is so he always asked me to change his partner, again and again.” Lea laughed at that, “what a brat.”

“And after I saw your outstanding result, I’m pretty sure you’ll be a great partner for him. The best two graduates from our training program work as a team, what a perfect duo don’t you think?”

Then there’s a knock on the door and Lea’s smiles got bigger.

“He’s here,” she said, “come in, Park.”

The door opened and then a man walked in to the office.

 _No_.

The man has silver hair now, rather than blonde locks like years ago. He has a slight chubby cheeks with soft natural pink tint. Pretty gray eyes, like there’s a storm happening inside. Jeongguk has ever got lost in those said eyes many, many times.

The said Auror has a lithe figure, but Jeongguk knew better there’s nothing weak about the man’s physique. He has plump lips that taste like strawberry and mint, Jeongguk knew that because he ever tasted it, _oh how he miss the taste_.

He has a beautiful smiles on his face, still oblivious at Jeongguk’s presence.

“Hi, Lea.” he said. His voice still as smooth and delicate as Jeongguk remembered.

Then the man look toward Jeongguk’s direction and there’s shock evidence on his face. But it wasn’t long. The man get a hold of his expression again and nods toward Jeongguk.

“Park, meet your new partner. The new most-talks-about Auror for these past days,” Lea said teasingly.

As the man walk closer toward Jeongguk, the younger keep looking straight into his gray eyes, that _goddamn_ eyes.

The next time he knew, the Auror is already in front of him, smiling like he doesn’t know him. Smiling like it was their first time meeting each other. Smiling like there’s nothing between them. _It hurts_.

It might be only seconds passed by, but it surreal feels like eternity to Jeongguk.

The younger finally get up from his seat. They both stare at each other. And once again, Jeongguk get lost in his eyes. But Jeongguk never the one who backed down. So he clenched his jaw and try to control his emotions.

 _Deep breathe_.

“Jeon Jeongguk.” he said as he extend his right hand.

The older take it into his smaller palm, and Jeongguk swear there’s electricity when their hand met each other.

“Park Jimin.”

#

_“Nice to meet you, Jeongguk. I’m Park Jimin.”_

_Jeongguk still remember the first time he met Jimin._

_Seokjin, as the oldest hyung from this small group of Korean students at Hogwarts, have been taking care of Jeongguk since his first day. And of course, introducing the other members of the group to Jeongguk is included._

_The last one who introduced himself was Jimin._

_Park Jimin._

_One year older than Jeongguk. A slytherin. And most of all; the brightest, most popular student in Hogwarts at the mean time._

_“Seokjin hyung told me you’re from Busan, right?” he asked Jeongguk. The youngest nods and Jimin smiles at him._

Never knew human could smiles that bright _, Jeongguk thinks._

_“I’m from Busan too! Wonder why we never meet each other before.” Jimin beamed at him._

_“Yah, Jimin! Don’t keep the maknae for yoursel, I want to know him too.” Taehyung said, and Jimin just laugh at that. Taehyung is a second year too, just like Jimin. A hufflepuff._

_Jeongguk spent his first day in Hogwarts befriending the other members of the group._

_Seokjin is the oldest, he’s on his last year right now, A gryffindor just like him. Eventhough he’s the oldest, Jeongguk think he’s the most lively among the rest._

_Yoongi is on his sixth year, and currently dating Seokjin. A slytherin. The most quite in the group. Very opposite with his boyfriend, but even in Jeongguk’s eyes, he could see how much he love Seokjin._

_Namjoon, a ravenclaw. And Hoseok, a hufflepuff. Both of them are on their fifth year. Apparantly, Namjoon can’t stop talking about their upcoming O.W.L. exam, an exam which the students of the fifth year must take at the end of the semester. While Namjoon will always get panicked thinking about the O.W.L. (_ even when he is the smartest student in Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall approved) _, Hoseok will always be the one who says “chill, Joon. Relax. You’ll do great!” with a blinding smiles on his face._

_And then there’s Taehyung. And Jimin._

_Jimin._

_Jeongguk doesn’t even know why but there’s something irritating about Jimin. It irritates him whenever the older let out that twinkle laugh and giggles. It irritates him whenever the older smiles at him, and his gray eyes will change into the crescent moon. It irritates him whenever people start to compliments Jimin wherever he’s going._

_Jimin is so smart on every subjects, especially potions. He got an A easily. All the professors and seniors adores him. He’s a really talented Quidditch player too, the best seeker Slytherin ever had, he brought his House’s team as the winner of last year Hogwarts Quidditch Cup._

_At first Jeongguk thought he might get irritated about Jimin because he’s jealous of him._

_But it’s not like Jeongguk isn’t popular like Jimin though. Within his first year in Hogwarts, Jeongguk’s popularity increased drastically after he joined the Griffindor’s quidditch team. The captain made him as the main chaser. At the end of the league season, Professor Hooch gave the “Best Chaser” title to him, as he scored the most among all the other chasers._

_He is well-known as the most talented student at the dueling club too. Since Jeongguk’s biggest dream is to become an Auror, he’s so interested in the Defense Against the Dark Arts subject. He read all the defence and attack book spells he could find in the library. He spends his weekends to practice at the club. So it’s not quite a surprise for him whenever he was in a duel, he would win every single time. Even against the older students._

_Jeongguk was pretty sure he isn’t jealous of Jimin's popularity._

_Then he realized the one thing that could irritate him the most was when other students asked Jimin out. Jeongguk damn knew there were many students lining to become the said boy’s lover; girls or boys, junior or senior. Everytime a student asked Jimin out to a date in Hogsmeade, Jeongguk got irritated._

_But Jimin always declined those offers every single time._

_Later, Jeongguk realized Jimin never show any interest on that particular thing; being in a relationship._

_Not even on his third year. And his fourth year. And his fifth year._

_Until Jimin’s sixth year._

_Jeongguk was on his fifth year back then. He was studying for his O.W.L. exam in the library, and somehow Jimin was there with him too._

_At some time, Jeongguk fell asleep. Both his hands on the table. Jeongguk fell asleep with his left cheek squished to his folded hands. Jeongguk was awake at some point but he kept his eyelids closed, still tired from studying all day._

_And then he heard it._

_Jimin’s whispers from his right side. Those three words that changed everything._

_“I like you,”_

_And then Jeongguk felt a soft lips on his own._

_Jimin was kissing him._

_The kiss only linger for a few seconds, but it’s enough to made Jeongguk lost his mind_

_When Jimin pulled himself from him, Jeongguk couldn’t help it. He raised his head from his folded arms, bring that said hands into Jimin’s cheeks, and chased the lips that moment ago was on his._

_At first, Jimin was pliant, not moving an inch. After a few seconds, Jeongguk felt the older start to kissing him back. Then Jeongguk understand, everything make sense now. That those weird feelings he felt toward Jimin over the years was never irritation._

_But love._

_After all these years, it has always been love._

_At that very moment, Jeongguk swore he would do anything to make Jimin happy._

_He swore he would make the man he loved most to be happy._

_Even if that could break his own heart._

#

“His name is Alex Johnston,” Jimin start the discussion. “Graduated and worked in Durmstrang for about 5 years as the potions teacher. One day, he quited his job and no acquintances ever heard or see about him again.”

Jeongguk tried his best not to get distracted from the discussion. Jeongguk know well that he couldn’t let his emotions take his self-control, he needs to be professional.

Jeongguk read the reports about Johnston, and thank God it helps so much from the distractions that is his own emotions, and the an in front of him now.

From the reports, Jeongguk found the list of Johnston’s crimes, including the murder. Apparantly, his first murder was two Muggle polices. But the reports didn’t mention any names, just inisials of the victims.

“I believe he’s either was a follower or a fan of Grindelwald before, looking at how he knew so much about dark arts,” “Make sense, since he worked in ‘the’ Durmstrang before.” Jeongguk added and Jimin nods at that. Durmstrang is a school with a dubious reputation that known to put a lot of emphasis on teaching the Dark Arts, and its a place where the most dangerous dark wizard spent his study, Grindelwald.

“But still, we haven’t know what his true motive is. We should prepare for the worst after all. From my last investigation, I found that he have been doing some dark creatures illegal trafficking. Apparantly, he buys and sells too. All that I know for sure is that, he was never in London when doing the transaction. He changes the location and the states everytime.” Jimin explained.

“That’s why it was so hard to tracked him.” Jeongguk commented.

“But last month, I found out sometimes he used a specific cargo ship to do the transaction.” Jimin added. Jeongguk lift his left eyebrow at that. “He used a cargo ship?” Jeongguk asked, and Jimin nods as the reply.

“So what you mean is, he sometime used Muggle’s transportation for the transactions?”

“Exactly.” Jimin answered.

Jeongguk must admit that the idea was good. The ministry doesn’t tracked the Muggle’s transportations nor would suspect he would use the said kind transportations for the transaction, since it’s a waste of time when you can use magic here.

“You said you found the ship,” Jeongguk started.

Jimin smiless at that, and there’s a proud look on his face. “Yes, and I put a tracking spell on the ship. For a few months, the ship never leave the harbour. But last week, the ship started to sail.”

“Where does it sails this time?” Jeongguk asked.

Jimin look straight into Jeongguk’s eyes. And for some time, Jeongguk can’t concentrate on the discussion again. Those gray stormy eyes are trully one of his weakness.

“Korea.”

“What?”

Jimin smiles weakly at the younger, “the ship is sailing to Korea, Jeongguk.”

-

Jeongguk spent the days later with discussing on how he and Jimin would interfere the transaction. They both agreed it would be easier if they wait at the harbour for the ship to arrive. That way, they could see what was the transaction for and both parties who got involved. There’s no guarantee if Johnston will be tere, but since the man is so hard to be tracked too, this will be their best chance to get closer to the culprit.

The ship would arrive for 3 days more, but Jimin always asked Jeongguk to discuss the plan again and again, wanting everything to be perfect.

And even after all these years, Jeongguk think he still could see through the smaller man.

Jimin looked agitated, pressured even.

Knowing how the man was super confident and positive on those years back where they were still in Hogwarts, Jeongguk can’t help but to wonder what makes the older being in pressure this much.

But Jeongguk didn’t ask.

To be honest, he still doesn’t know how to act around Jimin. The both of them would always talk about work, never once try to start the personal stuff. And maybe, what Jimin said to Jeongguk years ago was true after all.

Four years ago, when Jimin said _that_ to him.

Maybe Jimin really wasn’t happy with him.

_So it was really the end, huh?_

“Jeongguk?”

Jeongguk heard the other man called him. So he snapped from his own thoughts and clear his throat.

“I’m sorry, I got distracted.”

Jimin stares at him, there are concern in his eyes, “No, it’s okay.”

There were silence for a while, until Jimin asked him “Do you still in touch with Seokjin hyung?”

Jeongguk look up, and Jimin’s already looking at him. There’s a bit sadness in his eyes. “Um, yeah. I actually spent the last christmast at Seokjin hyung and Yoongi hyung’s house.” Jimin smiles at that, “Seokjin hyung always have the softest spot for you, he cares about you a lot.” “I know,” Jeongguk murmured.

“How about you? Are you still in touch with the other hyung?”

“Yeah, I met with Namjoon hyung last week. He’s a well-known prosecutor now. The smartest and fairest one.”

Jeongguk smiles, remembered how it was Namjoon’s biggest dream to be a prosecutor. “Yeah, wonder why I haven’t meet him after I worked here.”

“He’s a busy man,” Jimin laughed.

“Oh and how about Hoseok hyung working at St. Mungo?” Jeongguk asked. Since he spent the last 3 years at the training, he haven’t got a chance to meet with his other hyung.

“He’s doing great, got promoted as the main healer few months ago. I met him last month. He looked so happy.” Jimin smiles.

“Oh, and Taehyung opened a new candy shop at Hogsmeade! The students adore him so much, never hesitate to give free candies to the freshman.” Jimin added.

“Glad to know everyone is okay and happy,” Jeongguk said, and Jimin nods at that.

From their last conversation, Jeongguk know Jimin’s still in touch with everyone, except him and maybe Seokjin hyung, since he asked how the oldest was doing before.

 _That’s strange_ , Jeongguk thinks.

“Why you’re not in touch with Seokjin hyung. only?” Jeongguk asked.

_And me._

Jimin looks hesitate, and Jeongguk’s pretty sure there’s something that happened between them. And both of them don’t want Jeongguk to know.

“It’s nothing.”

“Hyung,” Jeongguk pleaded.

“It’s just, we had an argument. And Seokjin hyung,” Jimin sighed, “Seokjin hyung asked me to not contact him before I agree with him.”

“Seokjin hyung really asked you that?” Jeongguk asked, there’s a slight anger there.

“Please it’s okay, it’s” Jimin stays silent for a second, “it’s actually my fault. Seokjin hyung just wanted the best for me. So please, don’t tell anything to him.”

Jeongguk take some time to think about it. So Jimin and Seokjin haven’t been in touch for years. Seokjin can be so stubborn sometime, so Jeongguk know well he wouldn’t try to reach out to Jimin until he get what he wanted.

“You’re thinking to confront him, don’t you?” Jimin asked.

Jeongguk just stay silent to that. He could see how Jimin was actually hurt at the fact that he can’t talk to Seokjin. And Jeongguk already swore isn’t he?

He swore that he would do anything to make Jimin happy.

“Please Jeongguk, don’t talk about this to him. I-“ Jimin bite his lip. “I’m okay. I’ll take care of this with my way. So, please wait, okay?”

Jimin stares at him and there’s determination there. And hope.

And Jeongguk know he can’t say no to him.

“Okay.”

#

_It was Jeongguk’s third year in Hogwarts._

_Seokjin and Yoongi are already graduated and they’re pursuing their own career. Seokjin opened a pet shop at the Diagon Alley, while Yoongi working at the ministry. They moved in together not long after Yoongi got the job._

_On Christmas Eve, Seokjin and Yoongi will visit the others and they will hang out together in Hogsmeade._

_It’s Christmast eve today, so they had a lttle tea party together at the Madame Puddifoot’s tea shop. “When all of us are old enough, we will fucking end this tea party and go to the Three Broomsticks instead,” Seokjin always said before they entered the Madam Puddifoot’s shop and to be honest, Jeongguk couldn’t wait either._

_“Can’t believe Namjoon hyung and Hoseok hyung will leave us next year,” Taehyung whined. Hoseok cooed at him and ruffled his hair. “Don’t worry, Taehyungie, hyung will visit you on holidays too, just like Seokjin hyung and Yoongi hyung always do!”_

_“So, how about your N.E.W.T. exam preparation?” Yoongi asked Namjoon and Hoseok. “Hyung, Joonie keep tagging me along when he’s studying, and he always studying on every minutes!” Hoseok answered and Namjoon looked flustered._

_“I’m sorry, Seok. But since it’s a very important exam, we need to do our best.”_

_“I heard you’re taking many subjects for the N.E.W.T. to pursue the job in Wizengamot, Joon?” Seokjin asked after sipping his tea._

_“Yeah, I wanted to be a prosecutor.” Namjoon answered with determination._

_“And you’ll do just fine, Hyung! You’ll get the job, I know you will.” Jimin said._

_There he is. With that annoying smile. Jeongguk scoffed at that and for some time, Jeongguk think Jimin was aware of his action._

_Jimin was staring at him and Jeongguk looks away as fast as he can._

_Guilt. Jeongguk feels guilty._

_“How about we play some game?” Taehyung suggest._

_They ended up playing truth or dare. Namjoon chose dare and the other asked him to flirt with Madame Puddifoot’s daughter. It was a ffailed though since the said daughter already has fiance._

_Seokjin chose truth, and of course Taehyung would ask “Are you a top or a bottom?”_

_“Bitch, we switch,” Seokjin snickered, making the others laughed while Yoongi’s face getting more red and red, Jeongguk thought he would turn into a tomato._

_Then it was Jeongguk turn and he chose truth. The other seems to run out of questions and Jeongguk never thought that Jimin would take the opportunity._

_“Do you hate me?”_

_There’s silence for a while. The atmosphere slowly changed gloomy._

_Does Jeongguk hate Jimin?_

_He thinks backward._

_Whenever Jeongguk watched Jimin’s quidditch match, watched how Jimin would beamed with his blinding smile when he got the stitch. Jeongguk get annoyed._

_Whenever the Professor would announced Jimin got the best score for the task and compliment him, then Jimin would beamed with proud on his face. Jeongguk get annoyed._

_Whenever Taehyung and Seokjin throw their bad jokes and Jimin would beamed with his beautiful, twinkling laughs. Jeongguk get annoyed._

_Jeongguk get annoyed easily when it comes to Jimin._

_But he actually feels happy whenever Jimin got those achievements and compliments._

_Jeongguk thought there’s no one as deserving as Jimin to get those exact happy moments._

_So Jeongguk stares back at him, he stares at those pretty gray eyes that looks like storm. Those same gray eyes that made him lost everytime, but he actually didn’t mind._

_Jimin looks a bit sad, and Jeongguk get annoyed again._

Sadness doesn’t suit you _, Jeongguk thinks._

_“No,” he finally answered._

_“I don’t hate you, Jimin hyung. I never have.”_

_The respond was instant, Jimin smiles so big, his eyes turns into crescents, and he looks relieved and most of all, happy._

_Jeongguk thinks the truth is worth it._

#

Years ago, Jeongguk always thought how it would be if he come home to Busan with Jimin. He never gt the chance though, not until now at least.

But it’s in a different circumstance.

It’s finally the day they will interfer Johnston’s illegal transaction. They agreed to meet at Charing Cross street at 10 pm. They choose a small and closeted alley to do the _apparation_.

“You ready, partner?” Jimin asked him. Jeongguk scoffed at him and it makes Jimin laugh. Jimin offers his hand and Jeongguk gulped.

He takes it and Jeongguk almost lose his mind; Jimin’s hand was so small, Jeongguk’s palm enveloped him whole. Jeongguk can’t help but to think how their hands fits each other.

“Okay, on three. Think of the Port of Busan.” Jeongguk nods.

“One, two, _three_.”

They _apparated_ to the port together. The second they landed, Jimin already left Jeongguk’s hand. Jeongguk misses the warmth already. They hide behind some containers.

“The ship would arrive around midnight.” Jimin informed him.

Since it would take some time until the ship arrive. Jeongguk cast the Disillusionment charm to conceal themselves, just in case.

They both waiting for the ship, wands ready.

“Do you ever went here before, Gguk?” Jimin asked suddenly.

 _Gguk_. It’s been so long since Jimin called him that.

“Once, with my parents.” Jeongguk answered.

“Me too, I went here with my parents when I was 8.”

Jeongguk looks at him at the mention of Jimin’s parent. He knows that Jimin’s parent died when he was still 10 years old. Jimin never wanted to tell him or the others what caused it though, and Jeongguk never have the guts to ask him.

“You look pressured.” Jeongguk said.

“Am I?”

Jeongguk sighs and stares at the smaller. Again, Jimin’s already looking at him first.

“You can’t fool me, hyung.” _I know you too well_.

Jimin smiles and then silence.

“I have to get him, Gguk.” Jimin said not long after. “I must get the bastard with my own hands.”

“Why?”

But Jimin never answer.

“Gguk,” Jimin called again. “Why are you still so kind to me?”

Jeongguk lifts his head and stares at him. Jimin was looking down at his foots, avoid him.

“After all I did, don’t you hate me?” Now, Jimin’s finally raised his head, there’s a glint of tears on his eyes, ready to drops anytime soon.

Jeongguk thought about that, a lot. He wonders how was his feeling toward the older after _that_. He wonders what he would do when he finally meet Jimin again.

But when it’s finally happened, the said man is here with him now, in the verge to cry, Jeongguk knew the answer is still the same as the one he gave at the Madame Puddifoot’s tea shop years ago.

“I don’t hate you, hyung. I never have.”

Before Jimin could respond to that, there’s a voice coming from another side of them, footsteps and the sound of trolley. There’s two men, one who push the trolley with a few wooden boxes. They aren’t Muggles, because Jeongguk could see their wands on their right hand. Soon after, they hear a loud voice coming from the edge of the harbour and the ship’s arrived.

The ship’s bunk is opened then someone from inside slides a plank. The man with trolley come inside the ship and leave the boxes inside. The transaction didn’t take a long time after that. The ship sails again as soon as the boxes was inside.

Before the two men could leave, Jeongguk casts “ _Stupefy!_ ” to the man who had the trolley. The other man was ready to attack back but Jimin’s quicker, he casts another _stupefy_ and both the men are unconcious now.

“ _Incarcerous!_ ” Jeongguk casts and both men are tied with ropes. They both half running toward the men and inspect them.

“I’m going to use Legilimency to gain some informations,” Jimin said. He pointed his wand into the man without the trolley before and starts the spell.

Jeongguk’s watching as Jimin penetrates the man’s mind. After a few minutes, Jimin was back into present and there’s cold sweat on his face.

“Hyung, what’s the matter?” Jeongguk asked him, not realize how his hand reached to Jimin’s upper arm.

“Jeongguk, I-” Jimin started. “I was wrong, we were wrong, Jeongguk.”

“What,” before Jeongguk could finish, Jimin stares back at him, a serious expression on his pale face, “Johnston never targeted us, wizards. His main target is the Muggles.”

-

Jimin explains the details he saw from the man.

“So, all those boxes contain poison. And the main reason why Johnston always changed states for the transaction was to spread the exact poison to all the Muggles around the world?” Jeongguk concluded. Jimin nods at that.

“Luckily, I saw the place where they got the poison. I could _apparate_ us both there.” Jimin said then the smaller offer his hand. Jeongguk take it and in no time they _disapparate_ from the port.

Jeongguk opened his eyes and sees a big warehouse that looks old. There’s no main road around them and it seems like they’re in some type of woods with no lightings at all.

“ _Lumos_ ” Jimin casts and there’s light coming from his wand. Jeongguk did the same then they start to walk toward the warehouse.

Jeongguk tried to open the door but of course t was locked, so he casts “ _Alohomora_ ”, and there’s a clicked sound from the door indicating it’s unlocked now.

The warehouse is empty. There’s nothing but dust there.

“There must be a secret passage here,” Jeongguk said. He lift his wand and casts “ _Prior Incantato_ ” to reverse a spell that was used before.

Suddenly, the wall in front of them opened and there are stairs to the basement. Jeongguk and Jimin start to walk downstairs, wands ready for whatever’s coming. As they start to reach the bottom, Jeongguk finally sees what’s hidden beneath them.

“Is that?” Jeongguk asked.

In front of them, is a Basilisk that tied with so much chains along its body. Its eyes are blindfolded and Jeongguk know why; if you stare right into the Basilisk’s eyes, you would dead, or if you sees its eyes reflection, it would petrified you.

The Basilisk doesn’t moving. Its mouth is open and there’s something on both of its fangs. Seems like a tool and it’s connected into something. Jimin seems to realized it first, he’s already walking toward the machine that connected to the Basilisk’s fangs.

There’s a container made from glass, filled with liquid. The color is the blackest purple Jeongguk ever seen, and then everything’s clicked.

“It’s the Basilisk’s poison isn’t it?” Jeongguk asked. Jimin nods, he looks angry. He grips his wand tighter, harder. Jimin pointed his wand to the tools that connecting the Basilisk into the machine, casting a spell so it’s fall from the Basilisk’s fangs.

 _So Johnston used Basilisk’s poison to kill the Muggles_ , Jeongguk thinks.

He already spread the poison around the world and its only matter of time when will he drops it and start the genocide.

Then there’s a loud voice coming from above.

Jeongguk sees the man from the port before and he shouts “Intruders!” and soon enough, there are dozens of wizards coming. Jeongguk start to attack them and Jimin followed. They knocked the first half-dozen, but another wizards keep coming from above and Jeongguk know they lost in numbers.

Then he have an idea. A stupid one, but worth to try.

“Hyung, follow me!” he shouted. Jimin looks back at him and Jeongguk start to run toward the Basilisk. The second he could reached the Basilisk, he start to climb into its upper body until he’s not so far from the top of the Basilisk’s head.

“Jeongguk, what the fuck are you doing!” Jimin shouts at him.

“Hyung, do you trust me?” Jeongguk asked, heads looking to his back so he could see Jimin who’s behind him. They stare at each other for a second. Jimin answered with “I do,” and that’s all what Jeongguk needed.

“Okay, so I’m gonna release the blindfold and you’re going to take care of the rest” Jeongguk said.

“WHAT” but before Jimin could finish, Jeongguk pulls out the Basilisk’s blindfold and he released the chain that keep the Basilisk’s head can’t move with casted the “ _Relashio!_ ” spell. Jeongguk could feel how the Basilisk slowly gains its conscious and start to lift its head.

The reaction was instant.

There’s plenty of wizards who were laying dead the second they meet their eyes with the Basilisk, while some got petrified and Jeongguk doesn’t quite sure if they’re alive or not. Jimin attacked the rest who were fast enough to closed their eyes.

After all the enemies are knocked out, Jeongguk was trying to put the blindfold again but the Basilisk’s already started to move its head, try to look at what’s behind him.

“Jeongguk!” Jimin shouted and then Jeongguk could feel someone’s pulling his head to the back. Jimin’s hands are on his cheeks, forcing him to look into Jimin instead. Jimin saved him so Jeongguk wouldn’t see the Basilisk’s eyes.

Jimin’s face is so close to Jeongguk’s. He could feel Jimin’s hot breathe into his own face from this close. Their foreheads are touching. And for a few seconds, Jeongguk was lost.

“ _Incarcerous!_ ” Jimin casts to the Basilisk’s head and then there’s chain that bind the monster into the floor again. Jeongguk shakes his head, try to take him back into present and let him out from the beautiful storm inside Jimin’s gray eyes.

 _Fuck, control yourself you moron_ , Jeongguk thinks to himself.

Then he put the blindfold to the Basilisk again.

The Basilisk try to release himself from the chains, body keeps moving and it made Jeongguk and Jimin both fall to the ground. Jimin pointed his wand to the Basilisk and cast a “ _Locomotor Mortis!_ ” to make the monster immobile.

“Well well, what a show.” A man said from behind them.

Both Jeongguk and Jimin looks toward the source and sees the man clapping his hands. He looks like he’s on his mid 50s. Hair long until it reached both of his shoulders. There’s amusement on his eyes. And a lot more of evils.

“You!” Jimin gritted, hands gripping his wand tighter.

Looking from Jimin’s furious, Jeongguk know that this is the man they’re trying to capture. The X is already here.

“It’s been years since some Aurors was this close to capture me like you,” Johnston said. “I’m surprised,” he grinned.

“Shut up you murderer!” Jimin shouts back. Jeongguk never seen Jimin this mad. There’s so much hatred on his eyes toward the man in front of them.

“I’m going to be the one who kill you myself, you bastard!” Jimin said.

“Eager much,” Johnston chuckled. “You have something on me that makes you hate me that much?” He added.

“You killed my parents,” Jimin said, pain evidence on his voice.

Jeongguk looks at the smaller, shocked to hear this fact Jimin never mentioned before.

“Your first murder, remember the two polices you killed back then?” Jimin finished.

Johnston seems to try to remember it and then he grins wider.

“Ah, them. A great officers, I must say, try to protect another Muggles. So you’re a mud-blood then?” Johnston said mockingly. Jeongguk’s blood boils, anger rush into him at how the disgusting man called Jimin before.

“I still remember them because they’re the first Muggles I killed,” Johnston stopped for a second, looking straight into Jimin. “And that feels fucking awesome.”

Jimin let out a frustrated shout, and Jeongguk almost lost his common sense. He would do anything to make Jimin okay again.

But before Jeongguk could do anything, he heard Jimin shouted “ _Avada Kedavra!_ ”

“Hyung!” Jeongguk warned him. He understand how he hate the disgusting man but Jeongguk know Jimin better; if Jimin really kill the said man by his own hand, it would break his heart in the end, it would break Jimin.

Johnston brushed aside the spell easily. Jeongguk was trying to reach Jimin, try to calm him, he doesn’t want Jimin to cast another curse due to his anger. But then Johnston attacks him and sends Jeongguk far behind, make him hit the wall so hard.

“Jeongguk!” Jimin runs toward the younger and checks on him and finds out Jeongguk is faint due to the hard hit he received.

Johnston laughs an start to run back upstairs.

“Shit,” Jimin muttered and runs to follow the man.

“Come back you coward!” Jeongguk could hear Jimin shouting, and there’s another laughs from Johnston.

“ _Crucio!_ ” Jimin pointed his wand to Johnston. It reached the man’s body but there’s nothing happened. Johnston laughs.

“Did you know you should have a real intention to kill and torture someone if you want these Unforgivable Curses to work?” Johnston said mockingly, “A soft-hearted like you would never success using this spell. Your kind is the weakest!”

“I’m gonna show you how it works, _Crucio!_ ” Johnston let out the curse spell toward Jimin.

Jimin drops to the ground instantly, feeling the intense and excruciating pain. It hurts so much , Jimin could do nothing to save himself. It feels like his organs started to burnt out, even when there’s no fire in his body.

“Ah, have I ever mentioned I used this exact curse to your parents?” Johnston said, “I tortured them until their useless lungs stop breathing,”

“ _Protego!_ ”

The protection spell makes Johnston’s curse stopped, and then there’s a spell bumped into Johnston but the spell did nothing to hurt or harm him.

Jeongguk stands not too far from them. He lift his wand to the sky and spins his wand in the air. Fire started to emerge, circling around Jeongguk and Jimin, but never get too close to both of them. The fire is so high, it reached the top of every trees around them. Jeongguk makes the fire as their shield, so Johnston couldn’t intrude in or cast any spells to them.

Johnston start to walk backwards, try to avoid the fire. He’s looking straight into Jeongguk and grins. Then he _disapparated_ from the scene.

As soon as the man disappeared, Jeongguk runs toward Jimin. He take the older into his embrace.

“Jimin,” he whispered.

There’s tears on Jimin’s eyes and cheeks, and Jeongguk wipes it away.

“Please hold on,” Jeongguk start to feel the tears forming on his eyes too.

Jeongguk hugs him tighter and whispers, “Stay with me, hyung.”

#

_After their meeting at the Madame Puddifoot’s, Jeongguk feels more at ease with Jimin, and Jimin is clingier to Jeongguk now. Not that Jeongguk’s complaining, though._

_They start to talk more, and finds out how similar is them._

_They share the same interest in music and books. Both of them wanted to be an Auror. They spend times to study together at the library. They even practice Quidditch together. Jeongguk finds out Jimin got a really nice voice when he sings._

_“Hyung, you should sing on my wedding day!” Jeongguk told him after Jimin finished the song._

_“I can’t, Gguk.” He responded._

_Before Jeongguk could interfere, Jimin added “I can’t sing when I’m the one in the altar with you.”_

_Jeongguk blushed at that, making Jimin laugh._

_“Hyung!” he whined, and Jimin ruffles his hair._

_“Okay okay, I’m sorry. You’re just too cute whenever you’re flustered.”_

_“HYUNG!” Jeongguk whined louder, face reddened. Jimin laughs again._

_Soon after, they’re become inseparable. The next Christmas Eve when the seven of them meets again, Jeongguk didn’t hesitate to answer “Jimin hyung” when they played Truth or Dare and Hoseok asked him who’s his favorite hyung after Jeongguk chose truth._

_Jeongguk still remember how Jimin smiled sweetly hearing Jeongguk’s answer. Jeongguk felt_ _there was something wrong with his heart since it started to beating so fast after he saw Jimin’ reaction, it even made him can’t breathe properly._

_“You don’t have a heart attack, Gguk. OR any cardiac disease!” Taehyung answered when Jeongguk asking him why his heart always start to beat too fast whenever Jimin is close._

_“How did you know?” Jeongguk asked, eyes piercing as if Taehyung was lying to him._

_Taehyung bring his palm into his head, whispers “God, save me”, small enough so Jeongguk wouldn’t hear him._

_“You’re whipped, Jeongguk.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I mean you like him. And before you ask again, no, not that_ like _feeling you feels to your other hyungs. But_ like, like _.”_

_Jeongguk stay silent to that, “You mean, I love him?”_

_“Well, yeah.” Taehyung answered again._

_“That’s ridiculous! How could you think of that?!”_

_“Remember when you cried like a baby when Jimin had a simple cold but you laughed your ass out when we found out I got dragonpox? Or when your jealousy took control of your magic and made Abbott tripped on his butt after he asked Jimin out? Remember when you only got Jimin a gift last Christmas, you don’t even gave me one?! And remember when-” before Taehyung could finish, Jeongguk bring his hand to Taehyung’s mouth to make him stop._

_“Okay okay, I got it, geez.”_

_Taehyung smirked to the youngest and said, “that’s what we called whipped culture, Gguk.”_

_“I’m not whipped,”_

_“Yeah, and I’m not gay.” Taehyung snapped back at him._

_Jeongguk rolls his eyes. Of course Jeongguk didn’t believe Taehyung._

_Not at first, though._

_Then it happened. On his fifth year when he fell asleep at the library, and then Jimin stole a kiss and confessed his feelings, everything seems to make sense after that._

_Jeongguk is in love with Jimin._

_Jimin never asked him out though, nor Jeongguk. But after that faithful night, Jeongguk and Jimin knew they have been in love with each other for quite a long time. Jeongguk just too dense to realize it._

_There’s so many happy memories they shared together after that._

_Like when they sneaked out from their dorm and spent the night at the Astronomy Tower, laying together while they stared into the sky, the stars shining so bright. But Jeongguk thought Jimin was shining brighter than those stars, though._

_Or when they went to the Room of Requirement and wished the room to changed into a small ballroom. Jeongguk played the music box and took Jimin’s waist as the older laughed. They swung together along the music, and Jeongguk didn’t let out the chance to whispers “I love you” to Jimin, over and over again. Felt so happy whenever Jimin answered back with those exact same three words._

_Or when they had their first date to Hogsmeade. And of course Jimin would asked them to sneaked in to the Three Broomsticks, even when knowing they can’t (_ fuckin’ Slytherin and their rebellious self _). But Jeongguk would say yes anyway. They tried beers for the first time and got kicked out next when Jeongguk got too drunk and exposed their age loudly._

_Or when they spent those late nights at the library, said they would study but ended up with making out sessions, the both of them shared kisses and hot breathes between the bookshelves._

_Or when they did a race with their brooms and slept at the Quidditch field instead of coming back to their own dorms, cuddling until they fell asleep on each other arms._

_Jeongguk had so many happy memories with Jimin._

_And there’s one unhappy memory too._

_When Jimin broke Jeongguk’s heart._

_There was a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Both Jeongguk and Jimin played for their own team._

_“Jeon got the quaffle, he fly toward the opponent’s rings, he dodged Gordon from the Slytherin team who’s ten way buffer than him by the way. Jeon try to throw the quaffle and, GOAL!” the commentator said, then there’s a loud cheers came from Gryffindor’s bleachers._

_“Oh, looks like Park found the snitch! He’s chasing the golden snitch currently. Seems like the snitch likes to play around, it flies to the sky! Park keep following the snitch, though. They disappeared into the sky!”_

_The game keep running for a minute, Jeongguk was so focused on the game but not after he heard the commentator said, “It’s been a full minute since Park followed the golden snitch, what’s happening up there?”_

_Jeongguk looked up at the sky. There’s something wrong. He could feel it._

_It’s been too long since Jimin was up there._

_Knowing how Jimin was a perfectionist, how he always pushed himself too much until the edge, never realize how it could harm him, Jeongguk was so damn worried._

_So he left the arena and flew to the sky, try to find the smaller._

_He kept fly higher, it was so high at the state it made him hard to breathe._

_Then he saw it._

_Miles away from him, Jeongguk saw Jimin’s broom falling, and so did Jimin. It seemed like Jimin was unconscious._

No.

_Jeongguk flew toward Jimin. The fall was so fast, but Jeongguk keep chasing him. He got to see the arena now, closer to the ground as seconds passed by. He could hear people’s gasped even from this high, but Jeongguk didn’t stop._

_He was so close to Jimin now._

Please, just a little more.

_He reached out his hand to Jimin, but deep down he knew he wouldn’t make it. Jimin’s fall was too fast for his broom to reached. So he did the only thing he could think of._

_He jumped from his own broom, falling as fast as Jimin now._

_Then he took Jimin’s hand, brought him into his chest. He enveloped Jimin’s body with his arms. He turned them around until Jimin was on top of Jeongguk, so Jimin wouldn’t be the one who hit the ground first.They keep falling to the ground and people screamed louder._

_Then Jeongguk saw from the side of his eyes how Professor McGonagall stood up from her seat, she pointed her wand toward him, and everything was dark after that._

_-_

_Jeongguk spent a week at the infirmary after the incident. He fractured his right hand and his left leg. There’s some nasty bruises on his back too and it hurt as fuck. But after knowing Jimin was okay and only got some bruises on his body, Jeongguk can’t help but feel relieved._

_Jimin never visit Jeongguk at the infirmary, though. But everytime Jeongguk woke up, he would found a bucket of flowers and a basket of fruits beside his bed. The sender never put a card or tried to reveal himself, but Jeongguk have an idea who could be the one who sent the package every single day._

_After he was sent off from the infirmary, he tried to talk to Jimin. But the older always avoid him. Not until the day Jeongguk cornered him, though._

_It’s been a week since Jimin avoided him. A total of two weeks if Jeongguk added the time when he was still at the infirmary._

_They had a dueling club together. But Jimin always came on a different day with Jeongguk. Then Jeongguk found out what day Jimin always went to the club by asking and plead Taehyung._

_There’s no one at the club but Jimin that day thanks to how Jimin always spent one hour earlier to practice by himself before the dueling club started._

_“Hyung,” Jeongguk called him._

_Jimin froze and Jeongguk start to walked closer to the older._

_“Hyung, please look at me.”_

_Jimin let out a sigh then he turned to the younger. Jeongguk inspect him for a minute, afraid if Jimin got some nasty bruises like him. But he looked okay, and that’s what matter the most for Jeongguk._

_“Hyung-” before Jeongguk could finish, Jimin interrupted him._

_“Let’s separate ways, Jeongguk.”_

_Jeongguk tried to process what Jimin just said. Jeongguk looked dumbfounded, didn’t know how to respond to Jimin’s request._

_“W-what,”_

_“You were on my way, Jeongguk. Who asked you to saved me like that!” Jimin half yelled to him, “if you keep shows up in front of me and invade my life like,” Jimin seemed like he was about to cry, but he took a deep breathe and stared right into Jeongguk’s eyes, there’s anger on his eyes. And pain._

_“If you keep invade my life like that, I had no other option but to leave.” Jimin finished._

_“Hyung, what do you mean? Please t-tell me the real reasons,” Jeongguk stuttered, tears started to fall from his eyes. Jimin shake his head._

_“You won’t understand,”_

_“Then make me understand, hyung!” Jeongguk yelled at him._

_“You wanted the truth?” Jimin snapped back at him._

_He walked toward Jeongguk, eyes never leaving the younger’s. He stood in front of Jeongguk now. Face neutral, as this conversation didn’t hurt him the way it hurts Jeongguk._

_“The truth is, you tiring me out. You’re too selfish to realize how I was in pain.” Jimin told him. Jeongguk could feel how his heart start breaking. It hurt so much, Jeongguk thought he could die._

_“Hyung, please. Don’t,” Jeongguk pleaded, “ don’t end things between us, hyung.”_

_“There’s never something going on between us for me to end it, though.”_

_Then Jimin walk passed Jeongguk, he reached the door’s knob behind him but before he could leave, Jeongguk yelled at him, “Just let me know!”_

_Jeongguk could feel Jimin stopped his track as a cue for him to continue._

_“Did you happy? The time we spent together, did it makes you happy?”_

_There’s silence for a second, then Jimin answered, “I was. But I know that’s not what I wanted. You’re not the one I wanted, Jeongguk.”_

_Then he left._

_He left Jeongguk alone to cry._

_Then Jimin left Jeongguk again months after, when he graduated from Hogwarts._

_He never heard from the older after that._

#

“He’s okay, Gguk.” Hoseok said to him.

After that night when they met Johnston and he tortured Jimin with the cruciatus curse, Jeongguk _apparated_ to St. Mungo as soon as he can and yelled for the healers, begged them to save Jimin. Hoseok showed up then and took care of the smaller. Jeongguk was so relieved to know Jimin was in the right-hand, it was Hoseok after all.

“I know,” Jeongguk responded.

Jeongguk was holding Jimin’s palm on his own, feels the beating from the older’s vains. He could see Jimin’s chest moving up and down, he’s breathing just fine. But Jeongguk can’t stop to worry since Jimin have been unconscious for two days. And Jeongguk never leave his side.

Hoseok sighs and caress Jeongguk’s back, “Make sure to not skip your lunch again, okay?”

Jeongguk nods at that, thanking him for taking care of him and mostly, for saving Jimin. Hoseok smiles at the youngest, he leave the room after answered with “I’d do anything for both of you.”

Hours after, Jeongguk could feel Jimin’s hand moving. Jeongguk looks up to Jimin’s face, “Jimin hyung?”

Jimin slowly opened his eyes. He blinks for a few minutes, adjusting himself from his surroundings. He turns his head slowly toward Jeongguk.

“Jeongguk?”

“Thank God, you’re awake.” Jeongguk said, eyes watering from how much he feels relieved knowing Jimin’s awake now. Jimin laughs at him, he smiles at the younger and try to calm him.

“I’m okay, Gguk. Thanks to you,” he said. Jimin try to wake up from the bed and Jeongguk helps him to sit, “You wanna drink, hyung?” he asked him and Jimin nods. Jeongguk take a glass of water from the bedside table and bring it to Jimin’s lips.

“Drink, hyung.” Jeongguk said, “careful,” he added.

Jeongguk put the glass again and holds the older’s hand again. Jimin looks at their connected hands and at first Jeongguk was afraid he would take his hand away, but Jimin stay pliant on Jeongguk’s touches and it makes Jeongguk relieved.

“W-what happened,” Jimin tried, “what happened after that night?”

Jeongguk sighs. He doesn’t know how to tell him everything.

“It’s a lot to take for you,”

“And I’m ready” Jimin responded, face full of determination.

“You were tortured by Johnston. I-” Jeongguk gulped before he continue, “I almost lost you, hyung.”

Jimin could sees so much pain on Jeongguk’s face. So he caress the younger’s palm that’s on his own, and it seems like it makes Jeongguk feels better.

“I brought you here as soon as I can. Hoseok hyung took care of you himself. If anything, the one who saved you is him.”

“And you,” Jimin added. Jeongguk looks up and smiles back to the smaller.

“You’ve been unconscious for two days.” Jeongguk finished.

“What about Johnston?” Jimin asked.

“I’m sorry but he escaped,” Jeongguk answered.

Jimin nods at that. “And what about me?” Jimin asked again.

Jeongguk raised his eyebrows, doesn’t get what Jimin meant by that. “What about me, Gguk? What did Lea gave me as punishment after knowing I tried the Unforgivable Curses?”

 _So Jimin thought of that already_ , Jeongguk thinks.

“Hyung,”

“It’s okay, tell me. I need to know.”

Jeongguk knows it’s forbidden to use the Unforgivable Curses, even for Aurors who fight dark wizards in daily basis. Jeongguk knows it’s forbidden, but he still thinks it wasn’t fair for Jimin.

“She dropped you from the case, hyung.” Jeongguk finally answered, “she said you can’t continue the case since you let your personal emotions took control of you.”

Jimin was silent for a moment, “that’s actually a relieved, it’s not a harsh punishment after what I did. I thought she would take my Auror title.” Jimin chuckled.

“I should be relieved, right? But why I’m not, though?”

Jimin is crying now. He clutched his heart with his other hand, crying silently.

Jeongguk realized how much Jimin was pained from his parents’ death. He understand how Jimin wanted to get Johnston by his own hands, as a revenge for his parents.

So Jeongguk understand too how it hurts the older when Jimin found out he got cut off from the case, losing his chance to get his revenge.

“Hyung don’t cry, please” Jeongguk wipes Jimin tears with both his hands, “I’m so sorry, hyung. I’m so sorry I let him escaped. And I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were so much in pain years ago. You were with me the whole time and I didn’t realize. I’m so sorry, hyung.”

Jeongguk feels so stupid, how could he didn’t realize how Jimin was so much in pain from his parents’ death. Jeongguk was always there with him at Hogwarts, and yet Jeongguk knew nothing about this, oblivious at the fact how Jimin was broken.

And then the murderer showed up in front of him days ago. They were so close to get him, but Jeongguk let him escaped.

“Jeongguk, don’t.” Jimin pleaded, “I should be the one who’s sorry. I’m so sorry, Jeongguk. For everything.”

Jeongguk know what Jimin meant by that was the one that happened four years ago at the dueling club. There’s another tears falling from Jimin’s eyes and Jeongguk wipes it again. Then he rubs Jimin’s cheeks, soothing him and encourage the older to continue. His hands never leaving Jimin’s cheeks. Jimin takes a long breathe then he starts.

“I found out that my parents got killed when I was 10 years old. It broke me, Gguk. It broke me so much. I let myself drown in so much sadness and despair. Then I got the invitation to Hogwarts. I took the offer, thinking it would make me move on from my parents’ death. And then I read a news from Daily Prophet, it said there was another murder by a dark wizard and he left an X on the victim bodies, the exact same thing my parents’ murderer did.

I did a thorough investigation after reading the news, read every articles about him. I found out his first murder was indeed my parents, two Muggle polices. From that exact moment, I swore I would send him to hell by my own hands. That’s why I studied so hard. It’s not to get good reports nor for popularity, I did it so I would be smart and strong enough to catch him by myself.”

“All my life, I prepared myself to catch the X and watch him rot in hell. Everything was going according my plan,” Jimin stopped and he smiles at Jeongguk, “until you came into my life.”

“The unexpected thing happened, I fell in love with you,” Jimin laughs but there was happiness in there, “and you made me so, so happy. I’m the happiest when I’m with you, Gguk. I forgot about my promise and the X most of the time when I’m with you.”

“T-then you almost lost your life because of me on that Quidditch match, and I’m so scared.” Jimin cries again, and Jeongguk’s always ready to wipes it again and again until Jimin tears stops falling.

“I’m so scared, Gguk. I know I couldn’t survive another lost if someone I loved most die. I can’t, Gguk. I can’t lose you, either.

And I’m fully aware how I would deal with so much danger if I want to get the murderer by myself. So I realized I couldn’t be with you, I can’t let you get hurt again, Gguk. But I was so selfish, I didn’t know how to tell you all of this and I hurted you in the process. I’m so sorry, Jeongguk.”

Jimin finished, and Jeongguk stay silent for a while until Jimin calms himself.

“Hyung,” Jeongguk started, “Did you know I swore to myself back then, after you kissed me the first time at the library? I swore that I would make you the happiest man alive in the universe.” Jeongguk smiles at Jimin.

“So when you told me you wanted something else and you would be happier without me, I thought it was okay. As long as you’re happy. So don’t be sorry hyung, because I have a promise I have to fulfill too, just like you.”

Jeongguk take Jimin’s right palm and bring it into his lips, kissing it while chanting inside his heart how he hopes God will always let this man happy.

“Let me help you, hyung. Let me help you fulfill your promise. We will make it happen,” Jeongguk take Jimin’s left palm now and kissing it, too.

“You and me, we will make it happen.”

Jimin cries harder, he sobs so hard and Jeongguk take him into his embrace.

“Jeongguk, what did I do to deserve you?” Jimin sobs.

“Everything, hyung. Everything.”

Jeongguk pulls away and he reach for Jimin’s chin. He brings Jimin’s face closer to him, only leave an inch away from letting their faces touch each other.

“After we fulfill yours, we’re going to fulfill my promise next, hyung. I’m going to get you back and make you the happiest man alive. Mark my words, hyung. I will get you back and never let go again.”

The both of them surge forward in sync, closing the distance between them by connecting their lips. The kiss was passionate, full of emotions. Jimin brings his hands into Jeongguk's hair as the younger cups Jimin's right cheek while his left hand slips into Jimin's waist, pulls Jimin closer into him.

Jimin still taste the same as Jeongguk remembers; strawberries and a hint of mint. And Jeongguk was intoxicated by it.

Jeongguk licks Jimin’s lips, asking permission to go in, and Jimin let him. Their tongues explore each other, try to make up for the time they were apart and hurted. Jeongguk only let go when both of them run out for air, foreheads still touching, both running out of breathe.

“Jeongguk,” Jimin whispered, “this time, I don’t have any intention to run away.”

-

“You put a tracking spell on him?!” Jimin said too loudly, shock evidence on his face.

“Why you look so shocked? You hurt me,” Jeongguk answered, putting his hand on his chest like it hurts his pride (It doesn’t).

“You’re so dramatic.” Jimin rolls his eyes but laughs after that.

Jeongguk laughs back, happy to see Jimin’s slowly coming back to his old-self.

“But for real, how did you do that?” Jimin asked him, serious this time. “How could he didn’t realized it?”

“I may or mayhaps made a tracking spell by myself, so that’s why he didn’t recognized the spell because it’s a new one.” Jeongguk answered. It’ true, though. Jeongguk tried his own tracking spell on Seokjin before, and it worked.

“You’re the best partner I ever have!” Jimin beamed at him and Jeongguk laughs at that. Jimin is so adorable.

They started to plan out everything. From Jengguk’s tracking spell, it seems like Johnston’s always moving from one place to another, but he’s still in the wizarding world.

“He’s moving places so the ministry wouldn’t get him,” Jimin muttered, Jeongguk agrees with him. Later that night, Jeongguk spots how Johnston was going somewhere he didn’t expect. Jeongguk checks the clock and its nearing midnight.

 _He’s moving his plan_.

“Hyung, wake up.” Jeongguk nudged Jimin, watching the older as he starts to open his eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“He’s moving. I think it’s about time.” Jeongguk said to him. Jimin’s face turned serious and he nods at that.

“Let me change my clothes first.” Jimin hops from the bed and changed his hospital clothes into a turtleneck and a black jeans. He take his coat and wear it.

“Let’s go,” Jeongguk said to Jimin and they clasp their hands together.

“Where is he?” Jimin asked before Jeongguk start the Apparation spell.

“Durmstrang,” Jeongguk answered and Jimin understand why Jeongguk thought it’s about time for them to finally chase after Johnston.

Soon after, Jeongguk leads them to the Durmstrang and they _disapparated_ from St. Mungo.

“We’re here.”

Jeongguk never went to Durmstrang before. The hallway doesn’t seem different from Hogwarts’ but it feels colder, darker. Maybe because the school used to teaches Dark Arts to its student, or maybe its just his feelings.

Jeongguk and Jimin take their wands from their jeans’ pocket and try to search for Johnston. Jimin put the Disillusionment charm to both of them and they start walking. After a while, both of them arrived at the end of the hallway. There’s a stairs that lead to the basement. From his tracking spell, it shows Johnston was downstairs. So Jeongguk nods at Jimin and he leads their way into the basement.

The more Jeongguk walk downstairs, the more he feels suffocated.

They finally arrived at the basement, and they sneaks behind some wooden boxes eventhough they’re hidden well because of the charm.

In front of them, is Johnston, his back on Jeongguk and Jimin. He’s chanting something to a big cauldron. He sometime grabs a few things from a table beside him and throw it inside the cauldron. It seems like he's making a potion.

Jeongguk didn’t know what kind of Dark Arts he’s performing now, but he knew it’s gonna be bad and they need to stop him. Jeongguk was ready to attack him, but Johnston was quicker. He turns his body toward them and casts a curse to them. Jeongguk and Jimin jumps to their side, try to avoid the curse.

“Well, it’s the mud-blood and his partner,” Johnston said.

“Don’t call him that, you fucker.” Jeongguk gritted his teeth.

Johnston only laughs at that.

“I’m impressed how you guys found me at the right time. I need fresh bloods from a wizard to finish my magic. As soon as the potion is ready, I’m gonna cast the final spell and all the poisons I spread around the world will start working. It would works as a plague and gonna kills millions Muggles!” Johnston laughed evilly.

“And I’m gonna use yours, mud-blood. You would thank me in the end, believe me. You’ll meet your parents soon enough as I use your muddy bloods to fulfill a better world without Muggles.” Johnston added, pointing to Jimin with his wand.

Blood rushing into Jeongguk’s face as anger start to control him. Jeongguk casts a spell toward Johnston and he swayed away the spell. Then Jimin screams “ _Sectumsempra!_ ” to Johnston. It kinda hitted the man a little, some lacerations try to appear in his left arm and he screams in anger.

The duel start. Both Jeongguk and Jimin attacks Johnston with spells. But no matter how many times they attacks him, Johnston was good at nudging the spells. He’s too good at the defense spells.

 _We need to distract him so we could break his defense_ , Jeongguk thinks. Attacking him only would be useless.

Jeongguk looks behind Johnston and he knows where he needs to cast his spell next.

“ _Confringo!_ ” Jeongguk casts the explosion spell toward the cauldron and it explodes with a loud voice, flames burning the pottery and it contain.

“NO!” Johnston screamed and Jimin take this chance to attack him.

“ _Expelliarmus!_ ” Jimin casts and Johnston wand fly from his hand.

And then everything happened too fast.

Jimin was running toward Johnston, he knocked him down until he’s laying in the ground while Jimin was on top of him. Jimin’s wand is under Johnston’s chin, ready to attack anytime soon. At first, Jeongguk was scared Jimin will lose his control again, but turns out Jeongguk was scared for nothing.

Instead of casting a spell, Jimin start to dig his left hand into Johnston’s harmed left arm from his attack before. Johnston screams in pain but he couldn’t do nothing, powerless as his wand laying somewhere far from him, running out of blood.

“This is for my parents, you asshole!”

Jimin put his wand into his jeans pocket and punches Johnston’s face, over and over again until he’s bleeding. Jimin grabs Johnston’s hair and pull him hard, face inches away, so close from Jimin’s own.

“Never play around with a Park again, you son of a bitch!”

Then he delivers his final punch into Johnston’s face and Jeongguk swear he could hear the sound of bones breaking. Jimin stand up from the ground, he pull his wand again and casts “ _Incarcerous!_ ” then Johnston was tied to a chain now, can’t move an inch.

There’s footsteps coming from upstairs, and three Aurors emerge into the scene. Jeongguk sees Lea followed behind them. She look straight into Jimin, and turns into Johnston who was already knocked out and tied from a chain.

“Park Jimin,” Lea called him, but before she could finish Jeongguk interrupts her.

“It’s my fault, Lea. I asked him to help me catch the X with me.” Jeongguk said.

“What, Jeongguk-”

“Enough!” Lea half yelled, put both of the men into silence. “Let’s talk about this later, we got something to do.”

They agreed and start to inspect the room, casting spells here and there to find more evidences or something related to the Dark Arts. After they finished, two of the Aurors take Johnston with them and _disapparated_. The other one brought the evidences they collected with him and follow the other Aurors.

After there’s only the three of them left, Lea start to looks between Jimin and Jeongguk. Lea's eyes are always full of authority, powerful. It makes Jeongguk feels intimidated, and Jeongguk is the type who hardly got intimidated.

“Both of you,” Lea started. The two of them stares at Lea, body stiffs as they wait for their order. The witch sighs and she continue, “go back home now. We’ll talk about this tomorrow in my office.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Jeongguk and Jimin said in unison.

Lea laughs at that and before she _disapparate_ , she says a hushed “good job” but loud enough for both of them to hear. Jeongguk and Jimin smiles at that.

“Hey,” Jeongguk reaches out to the smaller.

“Hi,” Jimin answered back. They holds hand for a minute, just looking at each other.

“You did it.” Jeongguk said.

“No, we did it.” Jimin responded and he brings himself into the taller’s chest. Jeongguk hugs him back, relieved to know Jimin is okay.

“Let’s go home,” Jimin said to Jeongguk, and who’s Jeongguk to say no to his love request?

-

The media keeps talking about the captures of the X, the dark wizard who was in hiding for years and killed numerous wizards and muggles with unknown reason. But since the truth was revealed now, people keep talking about this capture for weeks, it's become the hot topic at the wizarding world.

As for Johnston, he’s prisoned at Azkaban for all his life. The Ministry of Magic taking care of the poisons that already spreads around the world, they destroyed every piece of the poisons until nothing remains. The Departement for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures taking care of the Basilisk Johnston’s used.

As for Jeongguk and Jimin, they got suspended for a month as their punishment. But Jimin said jokingly it was Lea excuse to give them a holiday as a thank you gift, and Jeongguk laughed at that.

Jeongguk spent his days catching up with Jimin. He even took the older into dates. Both of them agreed to be in a relationship, but they gonna take it slow.

“Jeongguk, I’m nervous.” Jimin said to him, as both of them arrived in front of Seokjin and Yoongi’s house.

Jeongguk found out what made them got into an argument was indeed involved him. Seokjin confronted Jimin as soon as he finished his Auror training. Putting a potion into Jimin’s tea so he would tell the truth ( _“He did that?!” Jeongguk yelled in disbelief. “What is he, A Slytherin?”, he said next and gained a hard punch on his chest from Jimin._ )

Seokjin told him that Jeongguk would understand so he should tell the younger the truth, said both of them deserve to be happy. But Jimin thought it was too late, Jeongguk must hate him after what he said and did to him.

“ _Then never talk to me again until you man up and fix things with him_.” Jimin still remember Seokjin’s word to him.

“Hey, he’s your hyung, too.” Jeongguk assured him, “He only wanted the best for us.”

Jimin knows that but he still feel nervous. It’s been a year since the last time he talked to Seokjin and there’s a million scenarios on his head that this meeting could turns bad.

Jeongguk sees how troubled Jimin is, so he take Jimin’s hand and lead him into their hyung’s home. Jeongguk knocks the door and he heard Seokjin yelled, “Please wait!”

The door’s start opening and Jimin try to take his hand away from Jeongguk’s, but the younger doesn’t let him. Soon the door is fully opened and Seokjin was there, staring into them. He looks down into their intertwined hands and Jimin could feel all of his blood runs into his cheeks. Jeongguk turns to look at Jimin, he's looking down to his feet, avoids to look back at Seokjin.

A moment of silence, then Jimin heard Seokjin half-yelled, “Fucking finally!” and hugs both of them.

After he pulls out from the hug, Seokjin rubs Jimin’s cheeks lovingly, gently ask him to look into his hyung's eyes. There’s a smile on his face, directed only to Jimin and for Jimin.

“I’m glad you’re free from the pain now and start to live happily,” Seokjin said to Jimin.

“Hyung,” Jimin whined and he cries.

“Hyung, I’m sorry,” Jimin sobs and Seokjin pulls him into another hug.

“You dummy, I’m the one who should say that. I’m sorry for saying those harsh things to you, Jiminnie. You know that I love you, right?”

Jeongguk smiles at the scene, glad to know they’re okay now. All of them are okay now.

“Jimin-ah,” Yoongi called him from behind Seokjin, his gummy smile full on display.

“Yoongi hyung,” then they share a hug.

“I’m sorry for coming late,” Jimin whispered into Yoongi’s embrace. Yoongi rubs Jimin’s back while muttering “its’s okay” to soothes him.

“Hey, why you never hug me before, hyung?!” Jeongguk protest to Yoongi.

“Because you’re a brat.” Yoongi answered.

“Okay, enough for the bickering! Let’s get inside, I’m making dinner now. OH, and let’s invite Joonie, Hoseokie, and Taehyungie too!” Seokjin sing song happily, “Yoongi, call them as fast as you can or else I’m not gonna making your favorite pumpkin juice anymore.”

Yoongi sighs and he mouthing “ _drama queen_ ” into Jeongguk and Jimin, and both of them laugh.

Jimin take Jeongguk’s hand into his again as they walk inside the house. Jeongguk smile at him and leans down to kiss the smaller’s cheek.

Jimin giggles then he surge forward to kiss the taller in the lips.

“Thank you, for helping me fulfilled my promise.” Jimin whispers into Jeongguk’s lips.

Jeongguk knows he’s never the one who backed down.

Even when he was so desperate after losing Jimin, still, he knows if he get another chance to get the man back, he would never miss it for any second.

Jeongguk’s never the one who backed down, especially on his promises.

So Jeongguk cups Jimin’s cheeks with both of his hands and whispers back to the man he loves most, “Thank you, for letting me fulfilled my promise.”

Then they kiss again.

“NO MAKING OUT IN MY GODDAMN HOUSE, YOU HORNY TEENAGERS!” They heard Seokjin’s screaming from inside, makes Jeongguk and Jimin pulls out from each other and start to laugh out loud.

Jimin feels like he’s back into his happy life again, like when he was still in Hogwarts.

Oh but he knows well he is so, so much happier now.

And he knows well Jeongguk was the one who made it happened. Jeongguk was the one who helped him seeing things clearly again. Jeongguk was the one who made him the happiest man alive right now.

So before Seokjin could screams at them again, Jimin steals another kiss for Jeongguk, drowning in so much happiness he could explode.

“I love you, Jeongguk. Now, I swear to make you the happiest man alive, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAA so how was it?! My favorite part was when Jeongguk used the Basilisk to fought the wizards LOL. Please don't hesitate to comment your opinions or advices toward my work! Let's be friends on twitter too, my uname is @taestylife ^^
> 
> Last but not least, I'd say thank you for giving this fic a try. I hope you nothing but flowers and sunshine <33


End file.
